Some One To Save You: A Grimmjow Love Story
by sacrificing-sporks
Summary: After leaving Aizen and going to the real world...what will Grimmjow do when he meets a group of high schoolers...who he finds to be stupid...except for one...the one girl...who cares oh so much... Reviews are greatly appreciated!
1. Alone Until I Met Them

Hi there again~! Kimino here. Well…since you're back I might as well start the story. So please enjoy yourself. Here we go~ Oh, and this is me~

Chapter 1: Alone Until I Met _Them_

"Kimi-Chan~ Are you ready to go to school?" My mom called up the stairs. I sat on my bed, tying my hair back in my usual pigtails. "Yes mom. Just let me grab my bag!" I called down, quickly standing up and grabbing my small school bag. I tupped down the stairs and met my mother at the door. She smiled at me and said, "Alright, let's get going." I follow her out the door and got in the car, unknowing that today would change my entire life.

As the car slowly stopped in front Karakura High, my mother turned to me and said something rather surprising, "Now, Kimi-Chan, remember to come _straight_ here after school. I'll be waiting right here for you, alright?"

I nodded, still wondering why she would make such a statement. I always come straight here, I don't have any friends to talk to so…That thought didn't bother me at the time. "Don't worry mom, I'll be here." I replied, smiling at her. She kissed my cheek and wished me a good day. As I stepped out of the car, something caught my eye. There was a man walking by the school, and the color of his hair, it was my favorite, light blue. It was more of an icy blue, but none the less. I watched as he walked away only to hear the bell ring. "Eh-! Oh no!" I quietly said, as I hurried off to my class.

I made it in time and silently took my seat behind the red pineapple. Well, that's what I like to call him, never to his face though. I don't believe I've ever spoken with him. But anyways, his hair is always up in a high ponytail. And the hair spikes out to form a pineapple look.

(This is him ^^)

So, Pineapple-San. I glanced to my right to see a girl with dark brown hair eyeing me and Pineapple-San.

(This is her ^^)

I don't know anyone's name except for Asano-San and Kurosaki-San. They were the only people I have ever talked to and it was only to ask where certain places in the school were. But, ever since the third day of school I have not spoken one word to them.

I gathered up my courage and turned to the girl. _'Wow, she's really pretty.'_ I thought before I said, "Hello. ^^ How are you today?"The girl's eyes locked on me. She smiled, "This is the first time you've talked to me Kimino. It's an improvement."

I gasped; no one had ever just said my name. Not even my mom. Even she calls me Kimino-Chan or Kimi-Chan. I stuttered around my words, "Eh…Uh…Um…" I could feel the heart coming to my cheeks from embarrassment. "You don't know my name, do you?" The girl chuckled. I looked down, hiding my eyes and shook my head. She jabbed her thumb at herself and said, "You can call me Suko." This girl was a bit loud. ^^; I nodded and before I could reply to her, our teacher came strolling in and began teaching.

At the end of the day, I packed up all of my belongings. I put them in my bag and headed out the classroom door. My foot had barely crossed the threshold of the classroom door when, "KIMINO!" I turned around to see Suko running at me, dragging Pineapple behind her. "Hey! You're coming with us! Me and Renji want to go get ice cream!" Suko said, a wide grin across her face. Without warning, she grabbed my hand and started walking. I couldn't argue against her, even though I wanted to. I had ever argued with anyone.

"Ah, uhm, Suko-San…I actually have to go home." I finally managed to say, as Pineapple and me were dragged outside. I saw my car and my mom inside it. My eyes locked on the car as Suko headed toward it. "Then let's ask her, shall we~?" She said, getting to my mom's window. Mom rolled it down and assessed the situation. "May help you?" She asked Suko. "Well, me and Renji here want to swipe your daughter and go get ice cream. Is that okay?" Suko asked, pulling Renji up to my mom's blinked and looked at me, "Would you like to, Kimi-Chan?" I didn't know how to answer, so I just nodded. Mom smiled and said, "Alright, but don't be out too late. Even though you may not have school tomorrow, you need your sleep." With that, she drove off, leaving Suko very, _very_, triumphant. "That settles that! Let's go!" She yelled, running off, dragging me and Renji along with her.

We got to the ice cream parlor and I finally caught my breath. Suko ordered for all of us…and surprisingly she got me my favorite kind, strawberry. "Ah…Th-Thank you, Suko-San." I managed to say, as I took the ice cream. She just smiled and looked for a place to sit. Renji turned to me and said, "Ah, Kimino. Sorry about her. I didn't get a say in this either. I just got dragged along."

"Th-That's okay Renji-San. ^^;; I don't mind. I've just never been anywhere without my mom." I replied. Before Renji could say anything we heard Suko call, "Hey guys! We're sitting with Grimmy!"

"It's Grimmjow." A man's irritated voice said. We glanced at eachother and walked over to where we had heard Suko.

(This is the guy)

I gasped, it was the same man as before. That blue hair, couldn't be anyone else. How strange. He was in the same orange shirt as before so I am sure it's him. I stared at the man, in utter shock. _'This is too weird.'_ I thought as Renji and Suko sat together, leaving me to sit with the blue-haired man. _'Oh no…'_ I thought, feeling heart rise to my cheeks once again, _'I've never had to sit next to a guy. If I sit next to him…he'll be really close to me. Oh…what do I do?_

Next Time: Slowly Drifting Away

Well…I hope you enjoyed chapter one…hope to see you in chapter two.


	2. Slowly Drifting Away

Hello again~! Wow, if you're reading this thank you so much Reader-San. *bows* But you're here to read the story, not listen to me. ^^;; So~ Onward! o

Chap 2: Slowly Drifting Away

I stood in shock, staring at the man I had gazed at earlier. Why was he here? Was he a friend of Suko's? He closed his eyes and took a drink of his soda, afterwords answering my unspoken question with, "So, who are you again? And why'd you decide to sit with me?" his question, directed toward Suko. I took a glance at Renji, only to see that he was slightly glaring at the man.

"I'm Suko, this is Renji, and the cute shorty there is Kimino." She replied, pointing at each of us in turn. I was a bit upset, I didn't like being called short. T.T She continued, "You looked lonely, can tell by your eyes. So we joined you." Suko was smiling the whole time as I continued to stand there, my ice cream slowly melting. The man sighed, closing his eyes, "Fine, I'm Grimmjow. And be careful shorty." He said, standing up, holding a napkin to my hand to prevent the ice cream from spilling on me.

I don't know why, but his comment made me snap, "Don't call me short!" I yelled, swinging my fist toward his stomach. Grimmjow gasped as I expected to come in contact with flesh, but nothing. I opened my eyes to see my fist, partially _in _his stomach. I quickly pulled away, stuttering appologies, "I-I'm s-so s-sorry Gr-Grimmj-jow-s-an…" I was scared. I only lose my cool at the mention of short, but I've never punched anyone. I really hurt him. . Grimmjow still stood there, shock written all over his face. Suko and Renji's mouth's dropped. "K-Kimino?" I heard Suko ask, a hint of amusement in her voice.

"I'm sorry!" I yelled and ran out, throwing the ice cream in the trash. ;; Such a waste. I heard someone follow me, but I couldn't turn around. I made my way to a park and sat down against a tree, pulling my knees to my chest. Tears streamed down my face as I heard a familiar voice say, "Wow, for being so sweet, you can sure pack a punch." I looked up to see Suko, grinning. This caused me to cry harder. She kneeled to be at my level, "Kimi, it's okay. Grimmy's fine. We were all just surprised. It was amusing." She said, putting a hand on my head. I looked up, "So…Grimmjow-San is okay?" Suko nodded as I finally smiled, "I-I'm so glad."

Meanwhile, Renji approached a shocked Grimmjow. "Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. Why are you here? Aren't yo with _Aizen_?" Grimmjow snapped out of it and looked at the red pineapple. With his eyes narrowed he said, "Nah, left the bastard. He thought he was all that. I got sick of taking orders so I came here and got a gigai from Uruhara." Renji raised an eyebrow and before he could say anything, Grimmjow continued with, "So can't you just leave me alone?" Again Renji tried to answer when a loud, "Nope! Afraid we can't do that Grimmy!" Was heard. Suko had dragge me back to the ice cream shop. She was the one who yelled, but right in my ear. .o

Grimmjow and Renji froze and looked over at us. My eyes caught Grimmjow's and I quickly looked down. Renji looked back and forth between the two of us and sighed, "Have ir your way Grimmy." Grimmjow glared over at Renji, "It's _Grimmjow_. Get it right. -.-*" Suko shook her head and gently pushed me towards the man that I had hurt. "Eh-…Uh-Uhm… Grimmjow-San…" I said, looking down. He took his eyes off Renji and looked down at me. "I'm very sorry. I'm…I'm not really a violent person. I-In fact… I don't even know where that came from." I said, fidgetingmy hands in front of my stomach. To my surprise, Grimmjow smiled. "It's alright Kimino. May I call you that?" He asked.

I smiled and nodded. "That's fine. ^^" I replied, glancing at my watch. My eyes widened, this _adventure_ had been going on for three hours. I had to get home. "Ah, Suko-San. I need to head home." I said, turning around to see that Renji and Suko had left me and Grimmjow. ._.; Grimmjow shook his head, "C'mon Kimino. I'll walk you home." He said, as he started walking out the door. I quickly followed.

That night, all I could talk to my mom about were my new friends. That's right. _Friends._ At bed time, I kissed my mom on the cheek and wished her a good night. "Good night and sweet dreams, Kimino-Chan." My mother said as I ran up the stairs, eager for sleep. Little did I know, my mom stood at the stairs and quietly said, "She's slipping out from my grasp. This is bad. I won't allow it. The three, Renji, Suko…and Grimmjow. They must be taken out of the picture." Then she walked off, quietly shutting her bedroom door.

-------Next Time------

Defiance

Ah…thank you for reading chapter two. ^//^ I hopppeee you're enjoying it so far. I will see you later Reader-San.

Love,

Kimino Estrada.


	3. Defiance

Chapter three already, huh? Wow. ^^; Okay, so just so you know, this chapter starts about a month after our first encounter. Not a lot of exciting stuff happened- Oh! Renji asked Suko out~ ^^ I was so happy for them 3 Well, anyways…here you go!

Chap 3: Defiance

It was after school again, Suko, Renji, and I were all waiting for Grimmjow to walk up. As we saw him round the corner, I got a text message from my mom, _'Come home please…bring your friends.'_ …it was pretty clear. I looked at my three friends and asked, "Mom wants us all over…at my house. Are you okay with that?"

They all nodded, I smiled and started walking home. I didn't hear the conversation they were having. "Kimi's mom is too controlling, but…I don't think Kimi sees it. She's just a pawn in her mother's hand." Suko said sadly, watching me skip along, stopping in front of my house. "C'mon guys! ^^ Mom's waiting!" I said, I was really excited. I really hope mom likes everyone. I opened the door to be greeted by my mom, grabbing me and hugging me tight. "Welcome home Kimi-Chan~3" She said, as I hugged her back, happy. "Hi mom. ^^ You remember Suko-San, Renji-San and Grimmjow-San?" I asked as they each waved. Mom nodded and said, "Kimi-Chan, would you like to prepare some snacks for our guests?" I nodded eagerly and tupped off to the kitchen saying, "Be right back!"

"She's so sweet…" Mom said, "But she has a problem…" She looked to Renji, Suko and Grimmjow. "That problem is you three. You threaten to ruin everything I've worked so hard for. So, stay away from Kimino-Chan. ^^*" Mom had an innocent/angry face. Suko blinked and from the kitchen I heard, "Hell no! You're a crappy ass mom and she's coming with us!" Suddenly Renji was behind me with Suko. "C'mon Kimi. We're gonna go pack your stuff." Suko said, quickly taking me to my room.

"Grimmy's holding off your mom, now pack...quickly." Renji said, glancing out my door. I had no clue what was going on but I packed. After I was done, Renji and Suko dragged me outside, Grimmjow close behind. "Uh…Uhm, Suko-San?" I asked, not knowing what to do. She looked at me and smiled, "Your mom said you could stay with me for a while." My eyes widened, "Like a sleepover?! *w*" I asked, looking up at her. She nodded, "Yep, exactly like a sleepover." Renji slowly took Suko's hand and gripped it, lovingly. She glanced at him and then leaned against him. "Mission accomplished." I think is what she said. I looked at Grimmjow to see that he was carrying all my stuff. "Eh…Grimmjow-San…o-o;; I-I can carry my stuff. ^^;;" I said, trying to take my bag. Grimmjow scooted away and smiled, "I've got it…and cut it out with the –San on our names…alright?"

I pouted slightly and crossed my arms. "W-Well…then h-have it y-your way…." I tried to say, in an uncaring way. I can't pull that off…-.-;;. Grimmjow shook his head as we started passing a store. I glanced in and froze. I quickly ran inside to buy what I had saw. "Eh-! Kimi?" I heard Suko's voice as I bowed to the cashier and tupped out. "Right here. I had to buy something." I said, digging around in the bag. By this time, Renji and Grimmjow had walked over as I pulled out bracelets. Blue, brown, red and yellow. I tied the brown and red ones together and put them on everyone's wrists'. I did the same with the blue and yellow. "Each color represents us. Brown is Suko-Sa…Suko-_Chan_…Red is Renji-Kun…Blue is for Grimmjow-Kun and yellow is for me. ^^ By tying them together I'm saying that Renji-Kun and Suko-Chan are together. ^^" I said, pointing to the red and brown ones.

"Then, the other one is for you and Grimmy, eh?" Suko asked, raising an eyebrow towards me. I quickly looked at her. "W-Well, we're the only two left. ^^;;;" I said, blushing slightly. Renji grinned and looked at Grimmjow, "Maybe you two should go out. I mean, we all hang out enough." He said, trying not to laugh. That earned him a glare from Grimmjow, as I lowered my head, quiet. I knew my face was red…I could feel it.

"C'mon now, we're here." Suko said, opening her house door. We walked in to hear a man's voice, "Suko, is that you?"

"Yah, and I brought friends. Kimi included!" She yelled back as we made our way to her room. This place was wonderful. I couldn't help but look around. I noticed Grimmjow set my bag down and I found out we were in Suko's room. It could be split in two, so Suko told me I'd be in the other room. Renji and Grimmjow decided to head home so they left, only after a really cute kiss between Renji and Suko. I just waved to Grimmjow and after they left I collapsed on the bed I would be using. Suko went along with things that she needed to get done, and I had time to think. Again my face heated, as I thought of Grimmjow. Suko walked up and asked, "Kimi? You okay? You're all red…" She sounded concerned.

I glanced at her and managed to say, "Suko-Chan, I think I…like him…"

"Who?"

…

"Grimmjow-Kun."

----Next Time---

Confession

Thank you again for reading! Chapter four is when I finally get up the courage to tell Grimmjow…well…you know…^//^;; See you next time Reader-San!

Kimino Estrada


	4. Confession

Hello again~33 If you're just starting to read…that's kinda silly, don't you think? owo The other three chapters are already up…but hey, whatever sugars your cookie. Okay, well short recap o everything that has happened so far. I met Suko and Renji at school and they invited me to go with them to get ice cream. After getting the okay from my mom, I went with them, only to meet up with a guy that I had seen before. We all stayed together as a group, but then my mom wanted to talk to them. She threatened them if they wouldn't leave me alone, so Suko stole me away and is letting me live at her house. ^^ We continued hanging out with Grimmjow…and I slowly realized something…something that scared me slightly…and you're gonna find out what that is~ Enjoy ^^

Chap 4: Confession

_"Suko-Chan, I think I…like him."_

_"Who?"_

_…_

_"Grimmjow-Kun."_

I can't believe that I had actually said it. I knew I was blushing, but the problem is…I don't know how to handle these things. Mom never taught me about them, so I was completely in shock. Suko stared at me as if I had said the world biggest secret to everyone, or at least the wrong people. She blinked a few time before placing a hand on my shoulder, moving the other over her eyes, and said, "Kimi…do you even know what you're talking about? Tell me how you feel…exactly." I glanced away, fearing I had said something wrong. I didn't want Suko to be mad at me, but…why would she? Maybe it's just my imagination.

"W-Well…Whenever I'm around him…I get all flustered-" I began.

"You're always flustered Kimino." Suko inturrupted, holding up a finger, trying to prove a point.

I shook my head, "N-Not in my usual way…wait…I-I'm _always_ flustered?! Ah…uhm, well…I get flustered to the point where I can't even look at him. And whenever he talks, I feel like he's talking directly to me…even if he's talking with you or Renji-Kun. Any physical contact makes me blush, and I don't know how to talk to him anymore. It's like…every time I try, I'm so afraid I'll say something to upset him, that I just can't, and I'll walk away. N-Not without appologizing first of course…but still. I don't understand why I'm having these feelings. Suko-Chan…what's wrong with me?" I explained, gripping a portion of my shirt with my hand. I looked down at the ground and clenched my eyes. For some reason, I felt horrible. Like I had done something to Grimmjow and not even realized it.

Suko placed a hand on my head and spoke, "Kimi…what you're feeling, it's normal. How do you think I feel about Renji? The way I feel about him, is the same way you feel about Grimmy. But you never know when the opportunity will pass for you to tell him how you feel. You can't keep it all bottled up forever. You'll miss out on a lot of things." I looked up at her, confusion written all over my face. "S-So…it's not bad that I feel like this…?" I asked, and Suko blinked. She pulled her hand away and started laughing. Oh man, I was so confused. Why was she laughing? I didn't say anything funny…Did I? She tried calming herself and when she finally got her laughter under control she said, "Kimi, of course it's okay. There's nothing bad about it. It's totally normal. Didn't your mom teach you about this stuff?"

I slowly shook my head and moved one of my hands in front of my mouth. "N-No…she never told me about this stuff. S-So I don't know what exactly I'm suppposed to do." I said, looking away. Again Suko blinked and she bent to look at my face, "Kimi…do you know what sex is?" She bluntly asked, though her tone was serious. I averted my eyes and said, "Y-Yah…Of course I do…" Though the truth be told, I had no idea what that was. I remember asking mom about it once, cause someone at she had talked about it. She said that I didn't need to know just yet, and to just stay her pure, innocent Kimi-Chan. Suko sighed, backing up a bit and said, "Geez, I knew you had a crappy mother…but seriously?"

"M-My mom isn't a crappy mother! She's the best mom ever!" I quickly said, unaware of what she had been doing in secret, plotting to separate me from my friends. Suko didn't think it was wise to tell me what my mom had been doing so soon, so she just shrugged and said, "Well, looks like I'm gonna have to be your teacher. Come on Kimi, sit down." She motioned for my to move by her, and I did. She proceeded to tell me all that I needed to know about the world, things that I never thought possible. It got me wondering why mom never told me any of these thing. But then, Suko went onto explain what sex was…oh buddy. I don't think I even want to _think_ about that stuff.

By the end of her explaination, my eyes were wide with confusion and a hint of fear. I didn't want to be raped! Suko saw this and quickly tried to calm me down. "Kimino, you're never going to be out of any of our sights. So don't worry! Nothing is going to happen to you. And Grimmy…he's not that type of guy. But Kimi…you should tell him soon, find out if her feels the same." She said, as I looked up to her and nodded. Only problem…how to tell him. Suko said the timing needed to be right, but how was I supposed to know when that was? There was no sense in worrying about it now, it was late and we were meeting up with the guys tomorrow. I thanked Suko for telling me the things that my mother never did and I headed off to sleep.

The next day, Suko and I woke up and got ready quickly. Thanks to our talk we were running a bit late. We heard a knock at the door, the door opening and Suko's Uncle yelling, "Oi! There's a pineapple and a blue haired freak here for you girls!" We both paused in getting ready and had ourselves a small laugh. As we walked out of our rooms and went to the door, we saw Uncle making fun of Renji, while Renji just stood there, angerviening the whole time. Grimmjow was looking off, he looked bored. _'Hopefully I can tell him today. But…I still don't know how…or what to say…" _I thought, looking down at the ground, as Suko walked over to her Uncle and pushed him away by the face. "Hey Renji! Hi Grimmy!" She said, Uncle rubbing his face, muttering and then walking away. "Sup babe? Saved us from your freaky Uncle." Renji said, planting a small kiss on Suko's lips. I just can't help it, they are so cute together. All Grimmjow did was hold up a hand, but then he asked, "So what are our plans for today?"

Before anyone had a chance to say anything, Suko blurted out, "We're going to a park. It's such a nice day." She looked at Renji and Grimmjow, just _daring_ them to argue against it. It must have worked cause both of them nodded in agreement. Suko looked to me, smiling and said, "Are you up for it Kimi?" I eagerly nodded, parks are so nice. I hoped that the one we were going to didn't have anyone else there. That was it would just be our group. So we all headed off, Renji and Suko hand-in-hand.

We got to the park and to my delightment, there was nobody there. My eyes widened as I saw the swings, what can I say? I am the youngest out of our group. So I quickly made my way over to them, sat down, and kicked my legs a bit, the whole while I had a huge smile on my face. Renji blinked and nudged Grimmjow, "Oi, go. Weren't you the one saying you have to wait for the right time? Well, she's happy right now, so get." He said, as Suko pushed him towards me. Grimmjow glanced back at Renji and Suko, who were giving him thumbs up, and continued to walk towards me. By this time I had stopped swinging, and I was just sitting there, looking up at the sky. He sat down in the empty seat next to me and looked at the ground. The sound of the chains moving caught my attention, and I looked over at the blue haired guy that had been making me feel the way I had. I looked over to where Suko and Renji were, only to see that they weren't there. They were gone!

I quickly looked to the ground. What was I supposed to do? Well, I didn't have to do anything, cause Grimmjow spoke, "Kimino…take a walk with me?" I slowly looked to him and nodded, "Sure." I said, standing up. I followed him to the middle of the field when he suddenly stopped. I almost bumped into him, so I looked up at him to see why he had stopped. He was looking at the ground, it seemed like he wanted to say something. "Uh-Uhm…Grimmjow-Kun? Are you okay? What's wrong?" I asked, walking around him so I could see his face. When he lifted his head, I could swear I saw a slight blush across his face.

"I'm fine Kimino. I'm just trying to figure out the best way…" He said, trailing off, looking off again. I tilted my head a bit, "The best way…to…?" I asked, causing him to look back at me. He sighed, "Alright. Kimino…I'm just going to tell you, I don't want to drag it out anymore. I like you Kimi…in more than a friend way." He said. My heart skipped a beat, did he really just say that? I felt the heat rise to my cheeks and I shakily and quietly said, "N-No way…" Grimmjow looked away, the silence seemed to drag on forever. That was, until I finally gathered up the courage to say, "Gr…Grimmjow-Kun…I-I like you too…" He looked at me, almost a bit shocked. All I could do was just nod.

Then I felt his hand gently ouch me check, causing my face to redden. I looked at him, and saw that he was hesitating. As if he was asking me if it was okay to continue. I took a shaky breath in and quietly said, "I-It's okay…" That was all that he needed to hear. He nodded his head and slowly leaned in, while I stood there, not knowing what to do. But then it happened, the one moment in time that I will cherish forever.

Grimmjow gently pressed his lips to mine in a sweet, yet romantic kiss. I let myself give into instinct and melted into the kiss, my eyes drifting close. Grimmjow sloly wrapped his arms around my waist, just as I felt my knees starting to wobble. Our height difference was kinda a problem, so I leaned up on my tiptoes, just to wrap my arms around his neck. The world seemed to stop, time wasn't a factor anymore. He pulled away slightly and placed his forehead on mine, a small smile on his lips. "Kimino, I'm glad I told you."

"Me too Grimmjow-Kun…Me too."

---Next Time---

The Truth

Thank you so much for reading! This one was longer than most, well, cause there was a lot of things that needed to be told. ^^~ I hope to see you next time!  
Love,  
Kimino Estrada.


	5. The Truth

Hola~ ^^ Kimino here! Before I start the story up again…I want to show you something I just found out! My last name…Estrada…sounds like another word that we can use to associate with Grimmjow, doesn't it? Estrada…Espada…? w Wanna know why?~ I'm ¼ Mexican! ¾ Japanese….ain't that a great combination? I just couldn't help myself, I had to tell you! But, enough of my rambling for now…I can go on for days…so let's get onto the story…shall we?

Chap 5: The Truth

This was the most amazing day of my life. I was finally able to tell Grimmjow how I felt and it turns out…he felt the same! It was exciting…and I just had my first kiss…wow. Just thinking about it…I can feel my face heat up. I looked away from Grimmjow as I felt the blush reappearing on my cheeks. I heard him chuckle a bit under his breath and then brush a stray hair out of my face. "Kimino…you are just too cute." He said, his voice…it was surprisingly gentle. Okay, that sent me over the top, I blushed full out and hid my face from him. Grimmjow shook his head and sighed, a smile staying on his lips as he gently kissed my forehead. This was nice…until…pineapple.

"PEDO! Grimmy's a pedophile! He kissed a seventeen year old and he knew her age! Police, arrest that man!" We heard Renji say as he and Suko popped out of a nearby bush, Suko nodding and holding a camera in her hands. I blushed furiously as Grimmjow put a hand on his forehead. "Guys….really?! Don't make me kill you…" He said, rubbing at his temples. I smiled a bit…Grimmjow was embarrassed to the point of making a threat he wouldn't go through with. I looked over at Renji who had completely frozen…it was as if he believed in Grimmjow's threat. I held up my hands near my chest, "R-Renji-Kun…Grimmjow-Kun wouldn't hurt you. Don't worry…" I said, weakly smiling. Suko looked to Renji who was just staring at Grimmjow, as if telling him, "I dare you…just try something." It was making me nervous.

But then I remembered something. Mom didn't know about me and Grimmjow, even though we just technically got together today. I quickly turned to Grimmjow and clutched a bit of his sleeve in my hand. "Grimmjow-Kun…would it be okay if I went home? I want to tell mom about today." I said, happily clueless. Now it was his turn to freeze and he looked over to Suko. I glanced up at him and turned my attention to Suko. She was like our little chauffer, she was the one who planned out where we would go…when we would go, and if we would go at all. It was almost like she was…trying to be a mom to me. Now that's not awkward at all…I already have an amazing mother. Suko looked at Grimmjow, slightly concerned and then looked to me.

"Kimino…I don't think that you should go home anytime soon. I-I mean….my Uncle talked with your mother…and she said that it was fine if you continued to keep living with us." She said, her voice…there was something wrong. I blinked, my mom wouldn't say that…we loved spending time together and it had been a while since we did anything as mother and daughter. "Mom wouldn't have said that. I know her, there's just no way." I said, slightly moving away from Grimmjow. Renji quickly replied, "Your mom has seen a new light! She wants you to stay with Suko cause she knows how much happier you've been since you've moved in!" This confused me even more…I didn't move in…I was just staying there for a while. Isn't that what Suko said? It was just like a prolonged sleepover. I closed my eyes, what was wrong with them, why couldn't I see my mother? Wait…what was I saying, I'm my own person…I'm going to go home.

I turned and started walking away, saying over my shoulder, "Sorry, but I want to see my mother. I'm going to ask her when I get home. I'll meet up with you guys later." Before I could even realize it…Grimmjow was holding my hand, trying to hold me back. It was almost inhuman, the speed. I turned around to ask him to let go when I saw that Renji and Suko were standing on either side of him. "Renji-Kun…Grimmjow-Kun…Suko-Chan…what's going on? Why don't you want me to go home?" I asked, a slight worried tone in my voice. Grimmjow looked down, Renji looked away and Suko stepped forward, taking my hand from Grimmjow. "Kimino…there's something you need to know. The real reason why you came to live with me and Uncle." She said, her voice dropping an octave from her normal tone.

There was a…reason they had me living with them? It wasn't just for fun…and for me to know what it was like to spend the night? That's what I thought it was for. Suko gripped my hand and started to speak again, "Kimi…the real reason, you're not going to like it. It has everything to do with your mom. We wanted to wait to tell you, but sh tried to separate us from you a while back…that day that we brought you to my house. At first she was talking about you like the angel you are…but then she turned on us and told us to stop talking with you. She was afraid that it would ruin her perfect little Kimi…and…we didn't want you to have to deal with that. Please…Kimino, don't go back there. Please." Suko said, her voice was sincere…and she had almost a pleading look in her eyes.

But…my eyes were wide with shock. There was no way…no way mom would do something like that…but…then I remembered, _'You've always been so dense Kimino! Can't even tell when she's being a total bitch! God! You are so stupid!' _the voice echoed in my head…I remember that day very clearly. "…That's…what she said…she…she was right…" I muttered under my breath, uncaring if anyone heard me. Suko blinked and bent to try and see my face, "That's what who said Kimino? What are you talking about?" She asked, glancing at Grimmjow and Renji a bit worried. I looked up, for the first time…I didn't have my normal…happy aura. I didn't have anything…it was like I was just there. I could tell that this scared Suko slightly…I had never done this before. She looked to Renji who was just as shocked…same with Grimmjow.

"Please…excuse me." I said, hiding my face again and running off. "Kimino!" I heard Grimmjow yell. But I didn't stop, I had something I had to do…something I had to finally do after all of these years. I kept running, and soon I heard footsteps following me. I didn't want to turn back, but I already knew it was Renji, Grimmjow and Suko. I suddenly stopped, I was in front of my house. I clenched my fists down at my sides and quickly made my way to the door. Placing my hand on the handle I inhaled. This was it. I opened the door and stepped inside., leaving everyone else outside. "Mom! Mom, where are you?" I yelled, looking down at the floor, I was going to wait for her to come to me.

I heard feet scuffing the ground and then my mom was standing in front of me. "Kimi-Chan! You're home! Oh thank god…I thought something happened to you!" She said, throwing her arms out as if she was going to hug me, though I put out a hand. "No mom…I need you to listen and answer me please." I said, still looking at the ground. She stopped and dropped her arms, "Kimi-Chan?" She asked and I finally looked up at her, tears in my eyes. "I can't believe…you would tell my friends to stay away from me…just because you thought it would ruin me…ruin your image of me. I should have listened to her long ago. I'm letting you know now…I'm moving out for good…and I'm staying with my friends. I'm staying with Grimmjow-Kun…I don't ever want to leave him." I said, and I could tell that she knew exactly what I was implying. Her mouth dropped, I had never talked back to her before, she didn't know what to do. "Kimino-Chan…no…you can't leave your mother…why would you do that?" She stuttered out, reaching for my hand. I looked at the ground again and backed up towards the door. "Because…I don't want to be _your_ Kimino-Chan…I want to be _my _ Kimino Estrada…the one that can gather up enough courage to tell someone how she feels…the one that can stick up for herself…the one…I want to be." I said, turning towards the door. "Goodbye mother."

---Outside; 3rd person POV---

Grimmjow, Suko and Renji ran after Kimino, as quickly as they could. What had they done? Was she really going to go back home…and leave them? This can't happen…Grimmjow had just told her how he felt, and she had done the same. Is she really going to go through with this? They all thought to themselves. As they approached the house, they saw Kimino enter and quickly shut the door, hearing, "Mom?" That was all they heard. Grimmjow stopped in his tracks and looked to the ground. "Suko…I think we might have lost her…" He said…sadness dripping off every word. Suko's eyes filled with tears slightly, and she looked down. Renji quickly grabbed her and pulled her into his chest where she yelled, "Damnit Kimino! What the hell?!" Renji was quiet as he held Suko…and Grimmjow, he just stood there. No expression…and not uttering a word. All was quiet until they heard the front door open, and there stood Kimino. Tears in her eyes, and she fell to her knees.

---My POV~ ^^---

I fell to my knees, I can't believe I did that. Through my tears I saw Grimmjow run to me, Suko and Renji close behind. Grimmjow knelt in front of me and I couldn't help myself. I threw myself onto him and started crying, gripping his shirt tightly. "Eh…Kimino…what is it? What happened?" Grimmjow asked me, wrapping his arms around me. Through my sobs, I was able to say, "I did it…I was finally able to stand up for myself. I-I told mom I wasn't coming back…I'm stay here…with Grimmjow-Kun…Suko-Chan…and Renji-Kun. I don't want to leave them." I didn't realize the way in which I had said those things, but whatever~, I still got it off my chest. I felt Grimmjow's breathing hitch, and his grip tightened around me. "Kimino…we never want you to leave. And we're glad…you're going to stay with us. _I'm_ glad you're going to stay with me…" He whispered, kissing my head. Suko and Renji stood there, Suko's tears gone. All was good…things were going to be alright for us.

Right?

---Next Time---

The Hiking Trip

Again thank you for reading ^^ This next chapter happens to be when my birthday is! So we are taking a hiking trip to celebrate it! But…I don't think things are going to be as smooth as we want them to be…^^;; So until next time! Adios!  
Love,  
Kimino Estrada


End file.
